


Little Sister's Worry

by Jathis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Depression, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elise worries about her big brother a lot these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sister's Worry

Elise knew something was wrong as her brother Xander returned from the battlefield. The blade of his sword was still marred with blood, small droplets falling to the ground alongside him. The Crown Prince walked with his head bowed, saying nothing to anyone as he headed straight for his bedroom.

She waited a little while, giving him some time to himself before going up to his room herself. “Xander? Big brother?”

“..yes?” he asked behind the door.

"Can I come in?”

“I…would prefer not.”

Her heart fell a little at the response. “Why not?”

“I am tired.”

She felt the lie more than heard it but she gave in to him for now, sighing as she instead sat on the floor in front of his door. “I’m here for you, big brother.”

“Elise…”

Xander stayed locked in his room for hours. Eventually the oldest sibling opened his door and he found that he was not the least bit surprised to find Elise sitting there, fast asleep with her head against the wall. Gently he picked her up, carrying her back to her own bedroom.

She stirred when she was set down on her bed, opening her eyes. “Xander..?”

“I’m alright. I promise.”

Elise smiled, drowsily taking his hand to give it a squeeze. “I’m glad. I worry about you sometimes. You get angry thinking about our sister. That’s not good.”

He said nothing in response to this, instead giving Elise a sad smile and a kiss on the brow before tucking her into bed, letting her drift back to sleep before taking his leave once more.


End file.
